Little Dress of Horror
by Bunnyman
Summary: Another of my older fanfics written with the able editing assistance of Raven Child. Alvin lets his ego talk him into making another bet with Brittany about fashion difficulty. Will Alvin survive the night in an outfit chosen to confound him? Raven Child also made a nice title card for the story that you can see here. /art/Little-Dress-of-Horror-title-160346590?q


'Little Dress of Horrors!'

Written by Da Bunnyman.

Ably assisted, and edited by Raven Child.

Alvin Seville lay back on the bed. He relaxed as he continued talking about his favorite subject, himself. More specifically he talked about his newest stage costumes and how great he'd look in them performing onstage with what he called his backup group, The Chipmunks. Being that he's been performing for 18 years now, Alvin considers himself an expert in choreographing their act.

As he talked about a jumpsuit he was planning that would make everyone forget Elvis, he looked around the room and the bed he was lying on.

"So much pink," he thought to himself as his eyes took in the lacy curtains, the quilt he was on and even some of the plush animals he had pushed out of the way before he stretched out on the bed.

The color was not surprising since the room in question belonged to Brittany Miller who took the concept of 'pretty in pink' to an extreme. She had the same regard for her group the Chipettes as Alvin had for the one he belonged to. She was the star and her 2 sisters were her backups.

She was also talking about her favorite subject, herself. Fortunately neither of their ego's needed anyone to actual listen to their speeches to be satisfied.

Brittany was currently adding to the pink in the room as she attempted to select an outfit for an event she was attending. Alvin watched and became fascinated with her changes. She would go to a huge pile of boxes, all of which bore the label of 'Timeless Outfitters', a costume company that specialized in historical costumes.

She would then, step behind the dressing screen to change, emerging from the other end with a different outfit on. To Alvin it was like watching a time machine in action, as she would emerge a glamorous woman from a different era.

But it seemed no era's fashion satisfied her. Each new outfit was quickly scanned in her full-length mirror. She would first say how great she looked in it but then she would start into its faults and why it'd be a problem for her to wear.

Each box was labeled with its time period from the 1920's to the present. Her latest one showed she had reached the 1960's. Brittany was a resplendent in a VERY short mini-dress and go-go boots. A quick look in the mirror had her satisfied, for a second at least. Showing off her lovely legs would be nice.

"No way am I going to wear this?" She blurted out in a disgusted voice.

"I'd be showing my panties more than a Japanese cartoon." So back to the boxes and a quick change and she emerged as a disco diva from the 70's in a gauzy gown and glittering high heeled sandals.

A quick trip to the mirror and some posing brought a smile to her face.

Followed by a frown, "Yech, all this polyester fabric is so itchy. I'd spend the night fighting the urge to scratch."

Alvin was laughing now, and loud enough to break through to Brittany's little self-absorbed world.

"You're not helping me Alvin," she said with an angry growl. "I wanted your opinion on which outfit I look best in. This is a big event I'm going to. I've been invited to the annual 'Retro Glamor Gala' a huge formal party where everyone comes dressed in movie star fashions from the past. Cheryl Van Ascot is organizing it, so you see why it's so important to me."

Now Brittany's concern made a lot more sense to Alvin. Cheryl was the 'big-girl-on-campus' at Bradford College, which the Chipette hoped to attend next year. Cheryl was rich, blonde, beautiful, and making friends with her guaranteed Brittany a place with the college 'in' crowd.

Alvin may have now understood why she was doing it but that did not mean he didn't find it amusing.

"Gee Brittany, you looked great in all the outfits, why did you complain about them so much?" He asked.

Brittany fumed and Alvin could see she was frustrated by the search for the perfect outfit. Finally she answered with more than a little anger in her voice.

"Because every outfit I have tried on has had something about it that would make it troublesome. I do not know how women wore these fashions and still looked so good in them." She continued, "they're horrible to wear!"

While he was a little concerned with her frustration, Alvin was enjoying it even more and could not resist taking a jab at her over inflated ego.

"Gee, the way you talk you'd think it was a major skill to just stand around looking pretty" he said with a smirk.

Brittany now grew visibly angry. "You men, you complain just because you have to put on a tie at a formal affair, you have no idea what we women go through to look beautiful."

He smiled and said, "yeah I'm sure it's a major problem to stand around while your date gets you everything and you complain how we don't compliment you enough."

As you may have guessed, these comments led to a major clash of two over-sized egos. It was a silly argument but neither one was going to let it drop.

Finally Brittany said, "Alvin, if you were a girl you would not last five minutes in one of these dresses."

Under any other circumstances the argument would have stopped there and they both would have a good laugh at how crazy an idea that was. Not these two though. Brittany was sure she had just made a fatal attack on his ego that he would never dare reply to. However Alvin's ego only heard a challenge that he could not do something and being Alvin's ego responded without thinking.

"I could wear any of those dresses the entire party with no trouble at all." He heard someone say. It took Alvin a moment to realize that HE had said it.

Now it was Brittany's turn to smirk. "Oh really" she purred "think your acting skills are up to being a glamour girl for a night?"

She could see Alvin blushing as his mind, which was a second or two behind his ego, comprehended what challenge he had accepted. Brittany figured he'd just shot off his mouth and would be embarrassed enough to back down if she pursued the matter. So of course she did.

"Here's the bet," she said with a superior smile on her face. "I pick an outfit, you wear it to the party, you survive till 11 o'clock without anyone finding out your real gender "

Alvin was getting nervous and scared, but again his ego took control, "and what does the winner get?"

Brittany suddenly had a flash of inspiration. She picked up a costume catalog and brought it over to him.

"Loser has to be the winners' servant for a month AND when you're my butler you will dress the part too." She showed him a picture of a formally attired butler in white tie & tails.

"I can't wait to see you answering my door and greeting my guests. I think I'll call you Jeeves," she said with a giggle.

Alvin gulped when he saw the outfit and almost backed out, till he saw something on another page of the catalog that brought a smile to his face.

"Okay Brittany, and when I win, you will be wearing this outfit."

She frowned as she saw that the catalog had a picture of a classic French maid complete with frilly apron, VERY short skirt with multiple frilly underskirts, gartered stockings that the skirt barely covered, feather duster and black spike heeled pumps.

"No maid really wears an outfit like that," she said.

"Mine will." He answered with a smile."

They both looked at each other and slowly they realized that this bet was insane. The idea of Alvin pretending to be a glamor girl, and Brittany selecting an outfit to challenge him was nuts. Each of them thought that it might have been best to back down and admit to their foolishness. Naturally, of course they shook hands and the contest was on.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Alvin entered his brother Simon's room and threw a bunch of odd shaped boxes marked 'Timeless Outfitters' on his bed.

"Simon, I need your help getting into a dress," he said bluntly.

After years of Alvin's crazy schemes Simon simply put down the project he was working on and said "okay."

"Aren't you even going to ask WHY I need help with a dress?" Alvin asked suspiciously

"Why should I Alvin, I always end up assisting you in your schemes anyway. I figure by skipping all my questions and lectures it'll be over that much sooner and I can get back to my art class project" he said with an resigned smile on his face.

"Art project, huh?" Alvin's mind pondered the supplies Simon had out. An idea quickly formed. "What kind of project are you working on?"

"It's a monster mask I'm painting for an extra curriculum mark in art class."

"Say Simon, could you make a mask of a female face with that kit of yours?" He asked.

Simon thought for a moment and answered "sure, but why do you need it and why are you going to wear a dress in the first place?"

Quickly Alvin brought his brother up to speed on his latest bet with Brittany.

Simon just sighed, knowing trying to talk Alvin out of anything was futile, and said, "all right, I'll help you." He said flatly.

"Oh you'll do more than help." Alvin answered, "You're going to be my date. Brittany had two tickets which were supposed to be for her sisters, since they're out of town she gave them to me. I figure having a date will help me look more like a girl and also you can keep me in character if I mess up. Not that a consummate actor like myself would need any help." Alvin said with pride.

Simon just shook his head wearily, but he was committed to helping Alvin in this latest crazy scheme.

"So, what era costume did Brittany select for you?"

"It's from the 40's; there was a big name designer from that time called Mr. Hell." Alvin explained.

Simon looked puzzled at that information, "who told you that?"

"Brittany did, that was the reason she called it the ensemble from hell when she handed it to me."

Simon shook his head wearily again and told Alvin to go take a shower. While he did that Simon started work on a simple face-mask for Alvin. By using a female mannequin head he had, Simon covered its front with a thin coating of liquid latex. He then set it aside to dry.

While Simon waited for the latex to dry he started opening the boxes to see what Brittany had picked out for his brother. Each box brought a frown and more head shaking.

Forty minutes later, Alvin finished his shower and came back into Simon's room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Okay Simon, lets get going on my makeover." He said with a cheery voice.

"This is insane Alvin, you're never going to pull off this female impersonation."

Alvin just smiled and told his brother not to worry. "Acting a part is all about getting the right attitude." He reached down and moved the towel he was wearing higher so it covered his chest and in a soft feminine voice with a slight southern accent he added, "and getting Brittany into that embarrassing maids costume is giving me the right attitude, sugar." He added a fluttering of eyelashes to the end of the sentence.

Simon just shook his head and reached into a box. "Do you have the attitude for this?"

He held up a strapless, black corselet with four garters dangling from its bottom and shaped like an hourglass. For a moment the smile left his face as he thought about having to wear it. Simon hoped that his brother was coming to his senses. He should have known better as Alvin quickly said no problem, let's get to it.

Simon knew all too well the hopelessness of changing Alvin's mind at this point. Better to help him out and try to avoid a complete disaster. And if need be, duck and cover, when the disaster happens.

"All right Alvin start with this." Simon handed his stubborn brother a small cloth device.

Alvin recognized it as a dancer's gaffe, a device meant to keep dancers private parts from showing under tights. He frowned as he took it and slid it up his legs; he knew they were uncomfortable to wear but would be needed so that his glamor girl disguise did not have a bulge in the wrong place. Of course this was a good example of his sense of un- reality since the gaffe was likely to be the MOST comfortable thing he wore that night.

Next he unhooked the back of the corselet. Alvin then wrapped it around himself. At this point, he discovered that he could not hook it up in back.

"I'll need a little help with this Simon." He said while turning his back to his brother.

A little help was putting it mildly. While Alvin was thin, this device was made for a woman's figure. Simon was able to get the top hooked around Alvin's chest with a little tugging and the bottom, which would fit on the top part of a woman's hips, also closed with a minor struggle. However, between those two areas there needed to be curves that the chipmunk did not possess, at least not yet.

The quest for an hourglass figure began as Simon used all his strength to pull the two sides of the corselet together. Each hook was more of a struggle as the device tried to give Alvin curves he was not meant to have. But the tough elastic fabric at last triumphed over nature. When the last hook was fastened the chipmunk's boyish body had been forced into a very feminine shape, but at what price? Alvin gasped for breath as the confining corselet prevented him from expanding his chest.

Watching his brother try to catch his breath Simon asked, "sure you don't want to give up this foolishness now?"

"No way will I let Brittany win." He managed to say between panting for air. Leaning against a table he slowly got his wind back after discovering he could expand his chest upwards instead of outward.

Simon let out an exasperated sigh. He opened a package in one of the boxes and unfolded a pair of sheer nylon stockings.

"Lift your leg Alvin and I'll get these on you." He said as he rolled up the stockings as he had seen women do in the movies. Soon his brother's legs were encased in the soft material and Simon attached the stockings to the garters.

"Not bad," he said admiring the shapely results and quickly coming back to reality as he realized they were his brother's legs.

Alvin had regained his breath and looked down at his nylon encased legs. He smiled, satisfied with their appearance

"But what about these?" he asked.

Simon looked where his brother was pointing, 'these' turned out to be the empty cups of the corselet's attached bra. Simon studied them for a moment and signaled he had a solution with a snap of his fingers. Grabbing some items from his desk he walked over to Alvin.

In a comic English accent he said, "please forgive me madam." and put his hands into the corselet's cups.

Alvin gave a startled "yipe" as he felt his brothers hands grabbing his chest"

"Uhm Simon, I know I look good but I am still your brother."

Simon blushed for a second as he realized what Alvin was implying.

"Don't flatter yourself Alvin." He said as he kneaded his brother's chest, "I'm just trying to move some of the body tissue compressed by the corselet into the bra cups."

Alvin watched fascinated as Simon managed to pull up some of his flesh from under the incredibly tight garment. Once free of confinement it settled in the cups producing small breast-like protrusions.

"Hmmm, not as impressive as I hoped" Alvin said.

Simon just smiled and produced some rounded silicon forms. He sprayed the insides with an adhesive and quickly fitted them over Alvin's chest and into the bra cups. Alvin shivered as the cold adhesive touched his flesh but smiled when he saw the results. The forms filled out the cups which also hid them perfectly leaving only Alvin's own flesh showing and the illusion made him rather nicely stacked.

"Simon you're a genius!" Alvin said as he bounced up and down watching his new cleavage jiggle.

Simon smiled but thought to himself that there should be a better use for his intellect than giving his brother breasts.

The last item to complete his female figure was a tight girdle, which Alvin wriggled into. This had pads sewn in which gave his hips and rear more feminine proportions. Simon had to admit that the curves Alvin's body now displayed was impressive, he might just pull this off. He also saw that it was getting late.

"Alvin, we better finish this up at the hotel. There's no time for a dry run before the party."

Alvin nodded and quickly put on his regular clothes over the lingerie he had on as Simon gathered up the rest of the things they'd need for Alvin's transformation and his own tux.

"I'm telling you Simon this is going to be perfect" He exclaimed with confidence.

Simon still had his doubts, especially as he saw the 'A' on Alvin's shirt distorted by his brother's new female dimensions.

As the two brothers passed the living room heading for the front door, a small voice caught them off guard.

"Where are you two going?" Theodore called out to them. He was sitting on the couch watching a cooking show on TV.

"Uhm, out" Simon answered quickly.

"Yeah, out, don't wait up" Alvin added before pushing Simon out the front door.

Before Theodore could ask any more questions, Alvin & Simon left the house. Looking out the window he saw them running to the car and driving off with a squeal of tires. Theodore shook his head. Would there ever be a time when he would understand his older brothers actions?

He also made a mental note to be more careful when doing the laundry, "looks like Alvin's shirt got all stretched out of shape."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Luck was with them as they made it to the hotel without meeting anyone. They also found a small storeroom that contained a table and a few chairs, just what they needed.

Alvin undressed down to his lingerie and they made a quick inspection to make sure everything was still in place and his stockings not damaged. Simon brought out a long silken slip, this would smooth out his brother's new feminine lines. He slipped it over Alvin's head, which giggled a bit as the soft material tickled his arms & shoulders.

"I think your face is ready for you to put on now." Simon said as he checked the mask he had made.

Alvin sat down and nodded in agreement. His brother then applied a special adhesive and then carefully started fixing the artificial skin mask to his face. Alvin felt the mask subtly molding his nose & face to produce a more feminine shape. Simon then used a special makeup to hide the edges of the mask.

"So far so good," he said, "now for some regular makeup.

He then started in making Alvin up as a glamor girl out for a formal evening. After what seemed an eternity for Alvin, Simon finally stopped working on his face with makeup brushes. Now he added the redheaded wig that Brittany had provided. It had been pre-styled so it only required a quick brushing.

"Perfect!" Simon cheered as he handed his brother a small hand mirror.

Alvin had to agree, the face that looked back from the mirror was the essence of 40's glamor. The wig's 'peek-a-boo' hairstyle partially covered half of his new face in a most alluring fashion. Alvin blinked a few times fluttering the long artificial lashes he now wore and watched as the full red lips of the girl in the mirror formed a half hidden smile.

Time was growing short so Simon unzipped the evening gown. Carefully Alvin stepped into it then started to pull it up his new body shape. Despite the slick fabric of the slip it was still slow process. Alvin had to wriggle like a snake to get into the strapless dress. Finally it was at the proper level and Simon closed the short back zipper. It had been a struggle to get into the gown but from a disguise point it was worth the effort.

The tight, black, satin fabric showed off every one of Alvin's new curves. A perfect framework for the hourglass figure his body had been forced into. And the front was just high enough to show what little real cleavage he had but clung snugly to the padding and produced the illusion that fuller breasts were contained therein. Simon couldn't resist giving a wolf whistle at his brothers' new look Alvin, starting to get into character, smiled and blew his brother a kiss.

Simon knew he had better start getting into his tux to wear so he opened up the small accessories box and handed it to Alvin.

"You can put these on while I get dressed." He said.

While Simon changed his brother struggled with some clip-on style earrings. Finally Alvin got them on straight and almost wished he hadn't as the clips pinched his ears.

"They're gonna be the least of my problems." He muttered as he took a breath that the corselet fought letting in.

The next item in the box were some black satin gloves. He squeezed his hand into them and pulled them up his arm, and up and up and up. The tight gloves reached almost to his shoulder. After getting the other one on he buttoned the 2 buttons that closed them at the wrist. Not that easy since the gloves had been made for a delicate female hand and fit very snug.

But Alvin had to admit they did add to his starlet appearance and as he added a fake diamond bracelet, over them, he could not resist practicing some feminine hand gestures. The final item was a choker necklace made from a band of black satin with a single fake diamond in it. Alvin fastened it around his throat and then adjusted it in the mirror.

Seeing how it hid his Adam's apple perfectly he said to himself, "I am gonna win this bet with no trouble.

Looking in the mirror he shook his head, then getting into character he purred in a soft feminine whisper. "I am going to win this li'l ole bet with no trouble."

As his cross-dressed brother was saying this, Simon came over to him while he finished tying his bow-tie, "well Miss VaVoom, I'm glad to see one of us has confidence in this loony plan."

This comment brought a frown to the fake female, which then changed to a puzzled look.

"Who's Miss VaVoom?" Alvin asked.

Simon straightened his tie in the mirror as he replied "Veronica VaVoom, a big name actress of the 40's known for her sexy roles, her signature outfit was a black satin outfit like the one you're wearing.

"Veronica VaVoom," Alvin slowly repeated, a smile came to his face. "I like it" he said "that will be my name for the night."

As he said this he pushed his brother away from the mirror and started posing in a very feminine way. Then he turned towards Simon and extended his gloved hand in a way that just begged for his date to take it and kiss it.

In a breathless, southern accented whisper that would delight any man 'she' said, "why hello Mr. Seville, I understand you are going to be my escort for tonight, I must say you are the handsomest li'l ole chipmunk I have ever seen. Except for your brother Alvin of course." She quickly added.

Simon sighed as he realized even imprisoned in a corselet and dress Alvin's ego was still active. Going along with the gag, he took his date's hand and gently kissed it, which instantly brought a laugh from them both of them.

Simon had to admit, Alvin did look the part. The gown appeared pretty much skin tight, and showed off an hourglass figure with all the proper curves. And enough cleavage peeked out from the top to convince anyone that what jiggled in her top was looked real. He did notice one slight fault, however.

"Isn't that dress a little long on you?" Simon inquired.

"Oh yeah, the shoes should take care of that, would you get them for me Simon?" He located the shoebox and was a bit startled by what he found.

"You sure you can handle these?" He asked as he held them up.

The shoes were some shiny black pumps with a pointed toe, but what worried Simon was the heels, pencil thin and about 4 inches high. Perfect for the outfit Alvin wore, but also perfect for someone not used to high heels to break his neck in.

But the new Veronica VaVoom wouldn't let anything stop her. "Why they'll be no problem at all for a lady to wear." 'She' said with a smile.

With a shrug Simon placed the shoes on the floor for his brother to step into. Or try to at least, even with the slippery stockings on Alvin could not get his feet in the shoes.

After some rather un-ladylike grunting & cursing he said, "Simon, could you give me a hand with these things?

With an assist from his brother, and a lot of pushing, Alvin's feet were finally squeezed into the shoes, which resulted in some more un-feminine mutterings as his toes were jammed into very tight pointed toe of the shoe.

Surprisingly Simon saw that his brother (and yes it was hard to think of him that way seeing him as Veronica) was able to balance atop the slender spike heels. Well with not TOO much wobbling at least. Simon stood up and turned to check his hair in the mirror.

"Better be careful about breaking character, remember you have to stay acting as a girl all the time we're at the party tonight or you could lose your bet with Brittany." Simon reminded his brother.

He turned back towards his disguised brother as 'Veronica's' soft-gloved arms wrapped around his neck and brought 'her' into a romantic clinch in Simon's arms.

Simon just gave a half smile and said, "don't overdo it Alvin."

His brother frowned and said, "I didn't mean to, it's this damn dress."

He then showed Simon that the long slinky evening gown was slinky from top to bottom; there was no slit in front or back to make walking easier. The long tight skirt restricted his steps so that when he had tried to walk over to Simon he had tripped with his first step.

This had to be some of Brittany's trickery, the gown had been designed to be sexy and glamorous looking for a film scene, but in that scene the wearer had never had to actually walk in the thing. The "ensemble from hell" she had called it, Simon wondered what other little traps were in it for Alvin. But his brother was too stubborn to give in.

"I'll show her just how much of a lady I can be." Alvin said as he straightened his wig and putting a gracious feminine smile on his masked face said to Simon, "lets get ourselves to that li'l ole party dear.

Simon, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, put on a false smile of confidence and took his date's arm in his and walked out the door.

It was a short walk from the storeroom where they had changed to the party but with Alvin hampered by the tight skirt & high heels it was a slow one too. As they entered the party Simon immediately noticed that he and his 'date' were the center of attention. Well at least his date was. Alvin added to his spectacular female disguise by playing the sexy starlet to the hilt.

While the dress that Brittany had chosen for Alvin was not designed for easy movement, Alvin used that to his advantage. Adapting a slow, sexy walk that that had every man in the place (and a few women Simon noted) admiring Veronica's new feminine assets. 'She' quickly became the belle of the ball with several men trying to court 'her' favors.

Simon finally spotted Brittany wearing a sequined mini dress that he recognized as one of her stage costumes. She looked pretty much the way she did when they did a concert. He was about to ask her why she did not dress up like a famous star, but then realized that was a question likely to generate a very dangerous response.

He was surprised to see her smiling as she watched his disguised brother flirting with some men.

He finally got the courage to ask, "Aren't you concerned about losing the bet?"

Alvin seems to be handling his disguise perfectly and even blew Brittany a kiss when he saw her looking at him.

"Oh it's early yet." She answered and her smile turned into an evil grin as she waved back at Alvin.

"And that outfit has some more traps built into it." She handed Simon a glass of punch "care to watch with me?"

Since his date had pretty much abandoned him to show off he shrugged and settled in to watch.

Alvin was beginning to really enjoy all the attention of the men at the party. More precise, he was enjoying the sight of Brittany reacting as he easily captured their attention. He laughed to himself at how these guys were drooling over themselves at the supposed sexy female, not realizing she was a complete fake.

"I'm better at being a glamour girl than Brittany is." He thought with a mental chuckle.

"All it takes to control these guys is a smile, an occasional light touch to their face, or arm." Alvin moved slightly to better show off his hourglass figure and ample bust line, "And a little feminine charm." He thought with another mental giggle.

He spotted Simon standing near Brittany sipping some punch as he watched his brother parading around with all the men.

"Poor dear," he thought, "his beauty queen date abandoned him and so he must settle for a runner up." This prompted another mental laugh.

Simon just smiled and even lifted his glass of punch towards his disguised brother in a toast. Alvin reached over to a nearby table to get the glass of punch one of his new admirers had gotten him in order to return the toast. Remembering to hold his glass with a light touch like a lady, he toasted Simon and the daintily took a sip.

"What lousy punch." He thought, "no flavor at all"

He then looked down and noticed that his hand was empty.

"What happened to my drink?" Alvin asked out loud.

Then he saw his glass still sitting on the table, he reached for it again and was amazed when his gloved hand again came up empty sliding right off the glass.

Brittany giggled as she watched the fake Veronica miss the glass a third time before finally abandoning the ladylike action and instead grabbing her glass tightly.

Simon turned to Brittany, "I take it that's one of the traps you had mentioned?"

Brittany replied with a satisfied smile, "yes, those gloves are made of a very slick material. They will not grip anything very well, plus they're very tight on him."

Keeping his cool and remembering he was supposed to be a lady, Alvin finally took a sip of punch.

"Kind of an odd taste," he thought as he drank some more.

Between sips he noticed some of his new admirers were looking at him strangely. A few even wandered off after making feeble excuses.

"Ah well, guess they figured they did not have a chance to capture the heart of such a beautiful woman as me." He thought. Alvin started another mental laugh at how well his disguise was working.

He turned to admire himself in a nearby mirror as he took another drink. It was then he discovered the source for the drinks odd taste and the reaction from his admirers. Each sip of his drink was first being strained through his peek-a-boo hairstyle! The mirror also revealed Brittany & Simon trying to hold in their laughter, and failing.

Quickly drying his hair off with a napkin Alvin decided it was time to show Brittany that he was still master (or should it be mistress) of the situation. He accepted a dance from one of the men still under his Veronica VaVoom disguise's spell.

"I'll really show them," he thought as his partner led him onto the dance floor.

The band started a slow dance and the man put his arm around Alvin's waist. Sneaking a quick peek to make sure his brother and Brittany were watching, Alvin turned on the heat., He snuggled close to his partner who smiled at how friendly his new girlfriend was getting. It took all his concentration to keep in step with his partner, the old cliché about 'backwards in high heels' being true. But Alvin was able to catch a look at his observers both of whom seemed shocked.

"Guess they never believed I'd actually dance with a guy." He thought with a mental laugh.

Actually they were shocked at where his partners' hand had ended up, right on the feminized chipmunks shapely rear. Of course Alvin didn't even notice this through the padding. At least until his partner gave a playful squeeze at the end of the dance, which brought a surprised look to Alvin's masked face.

"Lets sit the next dance out," Alvin said, not wishing to continue the close contact he seemed to be having.

Of course his date figured that meant his romantic advances were being accepted. So Alvin was momentarily confused when his male partner offered his arm. A quick glance at another couple gave him some guidance as the girl entwined her arm around her partners and walked with her body snuggled closely to his. Seeing Brittany and Simon looking his way Alvin knew what he had to do.

"The things I do to win a bet." He thought as he intertwined his gloved arm around his dance partner and snuggled close to him.

Seeing his brother and Brittany with surprised looks on their faces, Alvin added to the show by flashing a bewitching smile to his escort. His new date returned the smile and Alvin turned away in a shy manner. As he turned away from his partner, Alvin stuck out his tongue at Brittany & Simon.

Brittany and Simon simply looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

As they walked to a nearby table his partner decided to properly introduced himself.

"I'm Dave by the way." He said.

This caused Alvin to flinch a little, "Uh, I'm Veronica" He responded tentatively.

Dave then offered to get some refreshments for them both. As he headed off to the buffet table, Alvin was ready for a much needed rest. The strain of staying in feminine character was getting to him. But mainly he just wanted to get off his feet, a night of balancing in the tight high heels had left them aching. He gratefully started to settle onto the folding chair, and was startled to find himself sitting on the floor.

"What the heck happened?" He asked himself as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I must have missed the chair," he thought.

No one had seemed to notice his fall so he tried again with the same result. He got up again and gave it one more try, slowly. This time he was able to catch himself before he fell and realized what the problem was. The slick fabric of the dress he wore, combined with the tight corselet that did not let him bend. When he tried to sit he had just slid right off the chair.

He looked over to see if Simon & Brittany had seen his tumble. At first he thought they had missed it because they were not in the spot they had been observing him from. But his relief turned to anger as he saw they had literally fallen over with laughter at his spill. .

As usual whenever Alvin got mad he did something without thinking of the consequences. When Dave returned with some punch and cake for them both Alvin shifted into total seductress mode.

With a soft purr in his voice he sat his date down. Then, after making sure his two observers were still watching he gracefully sat on Dave's lap. As he had hoped, his date took the hint and wrapped his arms around Alvin's waist acting as a safety belt for 'Veronica'. Wanting to take it even further to show off, he proceeded to feed some cake to his new boyfriend. Then he relaxed and had some cake himself, as a reward to finally be able to get some relief from the high-heeled torture devices on his feet.

As Alvin rested on his dates lap he noticed the time. "Almost 11," he thought, "I've won the bet."

Dave, meanwhile, droned on with Alvin barely listening to his tale of love at first sight and finding his soul mate. Alvin just enjoyed his cake and threw an occasional 'yes' into the conversation.

Suddenly Dave stopped talking just after Alvin's last "yes, of course" contribution to the conversation. He started to move closer to Alvin who started to get uncomfortable with this latest intimacy.

Quickly Alvin tried to remember what had been said before. A single word popped into the disguised chipmunks mind, "Wait a sec, did he say something about marriage?"

Before he could form another thought Alvin found himself being kissed by his new fiancee. (Well technically it was the lips of his mask that were kissed) Dave stood up bringing Veronica back to her pained feet too.

Holding her gloved hands and gazing into her eyes, oblivious to the panic they seemed to show, he said, "You've made me the happiest man in the world. Wait here while I make an important phone call."

Alvin's figured that this would be a great time to make his escape. He had to get out of here fast. As soon as he was gone Alvin walked a bit unsteadily over to Brittany and Simon, both of whom had seen the kiss and were shocked at it.

Simon was the first to speak, "what was that all about?"

Alvin was silent for a second then slowly said, "Uhm, its this way, that is, well...I think I'm engaged."

Simon just covered his face with his hand and slowly shook his head. Brittany on the other hand was laughing so much she could barely breathe.

When she recovered her breathe she said "I offer to set up a bridal shower, and help you choose a wedding gown, Oh one more thing, just between us girls, are you planning to wear white?"

Alvin was about to respond with a rather nasty comment to Brittany when a beautiful girl walked over to them. She was dressed in the costume Marilyn Monroe had worn to sing "Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend" except she wore more diamonds than Marilyn did then.

"Brittany darling," she purred, "so glad you could make it, sorry I haven't been by to talk but I have just been so busy tonight looking after things. Could you introduce me to your friends?"

Brittany regained her composure, "Cheryl Van Ascot, these are my friends Simon Seville and Al-ahem, I mean Veronica VaVoom, Cheryl is the woman who organized this event."

Sensing a chance to taunt Alvin a little more she added, "Veronica just got engaged tonight."

Cheryl smiled, "congratulations Veronica, Dave will make a wonderful husband."

Seeing the trio shocked that she knew who Veronica was engaged to Cheryl explained.

I have been keeping an eye on Veronica all night, her outfit looked so perfect. I saw how much trouble she had with it and also saw how she survived it all with grace, charm and good humor. "Veronica, if you're interested, we're having a little get together at the country club next weekend, I'd love for you to meet some of my classmates from Bradford College"

"Oh... Thank you, no, I have so many plans to make." Veronica quickly said. "In fact I may just drop out of sight for awhile to get myself back to normal, but dear friend Brittany would love to go. She is hoping to attend Bradford next year."

Brittany's eyes lit up as she heard what Alvin was doing for her.

Cheryl smiled, "why we'd love to have Brittany join us, any one who is a friend of a proper young lady like Veronica is bound to be Bradford material."

"Oh Veronica, before I go, let me give you the card for my private dressmaker, she is an absolute wiz at making wedding gowns." Cheryl reached into her purse and pulled out a small card and handed it to Alvin. The card slipped out of his gloved hands and fluttered to the floor.

"I'll get it." The disguised boy said.

He quickly bent over to pick the card up. As he bent down he received a painful reminder of the tight gown and corselet he was wearing. Not only that he also received a strange sound, like a violin string being plucked. When Alvin stood up again he noticed everyone staring at him.

His hourglass figure started to come undone. There appeared to be so much pressure on the dress now that it looked like something inside was trying to escape. Simon understood what was about to happen and ducked behind a table.

With a loud pop, Alvin's corselet exploded taking the gown with it. Pieces of fabric scattered everywhere. When Simon looked up from his hiding place he saw Cheryl and Brittany covered with remnants of Alvin's gown, worse yet each was wearing one of his breast forms as a hat.

Alvin was left in stockings, high heels, gloves, panties and no wig. His mask had stayed on so no one would recognize him at least. Simon took off his coat, wrapped it around his brother and both of them headed out of there as fast as possible.

As they went out they passed Dave whom was still at a payphone. He had witnessed the explosion. In fact Alvin's wig had landed on the phone.

With a stunned but calm expression he spoke to the woman at the other end. "Never mind trying to reach my mother operator, could you please try my psychiatrist's number?" he said.

Meanwhile Cheryl & Brittany still stood with breasts on their heads. Brittany was the first to speak.

"So what time should I be at the country club?" She asked innocently as she carefully pealed the breast off her head and daintily let it drop to the floor..

The look on Cheryl's face banished all thoughts of the country club AND Bradford College from her mind.

ONE WEEK LATER

Brittany fumed in her room; she hated to wait, "isn't he ready yet?" She demanded.

Simon emerged from another bedroom, "okay, he's done, I still think this is unfair though, he was just supposed to be your butler for a month."

"Oh no." Brittany answered with a smile, "the exact agreement was he would be my 'servant' for a month, and servants wear what their bosses decide they should wear."

She then rang a silver bell, which is a pre-arranged signal for Alvin to enter. Even knowing how his brother was suffering in this getup, Simon had to laugh. Alvin entered dressed in the tightest, shortest French maid dress Brittany could find, his legs encased in net stockings and his feet stuffed into skyscraper heels he could barely balance on. Brittany suppressed a giggle at the sight of Alvin dressed this way.

"Bring me some writing paper 'Alvette', I need to send for some college catalogs."

"Okay," he said but a frown from Brittany made him realize his mistake. "Oui mademoiselle Brittany."

Brittany gave a quick "ahem" letting him know he had forgotten something.

With a sigh Alvin took his short skirt edges between his index finger and thumb. As dainty as he could Alvin added a curtsy. Unfortunately the high heels he wore threw his balance completely off and he ended up flat on his face.

Simon and Brittany both managed a sympathetic look for an entire second before both burst out laughing at the sight of Alvin sprawled on the carpet showing just how much lace was underneath the uniforms skirt.

"It's gonna be a looooooong month." Alvin muttered.

END


End file.
